Wilson Holt
|-| Quest = |Quote1 = "You'd expect me to be down-to-earth, but my head's exploring the clouds right now." |powers = *Florakinesis - ability to control the growth/wither of plants. *Geokinesis - control and manipulate the earth at will. *Terraportation - teleport via the soil/earth. *Crystallokinesis - ability to manipulate minerals and crystals. |agility = Average |speed = Fast |strength level = Below average |mstrengths = Instincts |mweaknesses = Easily manipulated |# of abilities = 4 |control = Good |model = PJ Liguori |eye = Pale blue |hair = Dark brown |height = 5'10" (177 cm) |weight = 155 lbs (70 kg) |voice = Tenor |body = Skinny |m/e state = Good |m/e disorders = None |physic disorders = None |mother = Amy Holt |father = Matthias Holt |brothers = None |sister = None |cousin = None |aunt = Unnamed aunt |uncle = Unnamed uncle |niece = None |nephew = None |place of birth = Aberdeen, Scotland |home = Aberdeen, Scotland |memory = None |first love = None |first kiss = None |flaw = His trust in others |fears = Betrayal |motto = N/A |reaction to crisis = Tries not to panic |faces problems = Tries his hardest to solve it |reaction to change = Adapts reluctantly |language = English |hobbies = Creating music |cheated = No |strangers = Reserved yet approachable |lover = N/A |friends = Humourous |family = Caring |1st impression = Simple |like most = His creativity |like least = His awful jokes |special possesions = An old pair of headphones. |likes = Music, puns, sci-fi, snow |dislikes = Crowds, studying, rain, chocolate |favcolor = Green |music = All |food = Blueberry muffins |animal = Cat |book = The Absolute Value of Mike by Katherine Erskine |favquote = None |song = Benjamin Francis Leftwich - Atlas Hands |movie = None |elementalsport = None |earthensport = None |appearance = Wilson has messy, dark hair and light eyes. He is usually wearing a green scarf and occasionally a beanie as well.|family ship = Wilson loves his parents and communicates with them regularly. |friendships = Mei is Wilson's best friend in the Academy. |love relationships = Besides a childhood crush, Wilson has never liked anyone romantically. |other = Wilson adores his cat and named him Bartholomew solely for the sake of the pun. Bartholomew resides in Wilson's dorm. |personality=Wilson is quite a simple guy. He's nice and polite, he has a good sense of humour, and he is pretty whimsical. He has a vast imagination and likes thinking of new ideas. To many, his imaginativeness comes off as charming. As a music maker, Wilson is always absorbed into his laptop, creating new tunes and stringing together various sounds for his next piece. He is creative, and his eyes light up at any new idea. He likes talking about things he likes and is generally quite expressive in front of his close ones. Wilson makes terrible jokes. Period. While some find him endearing when he tries to crack people up with horrid puns, the truth is that his jokes are really bad--"Which makes them funny!" as he would say. Wilson can blindly put his faith in other people. This ties in with the fact that he fears getting betrayed by ones he loves, which is ironic and makes his gullibility even worse. Once he feels betrayed, it would be hard for him to trust anyone. When Wilson is upset, he tells no one and suffers in silence. |history = TBA }} Category:Oneders's Characters Category:Male Category:15 Year Olds Category:Earth Users Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 5 Category:Used Model